Valkyrian Heir Trailer
by NapoleonVI
Summary: Ok read the description here, this is just something I did on a whim so yea...enjoy it.


Valkyria Chronicles: Valkyur's Heir

Just a short trailer I prepared for something, maybe you might like it.

1935

Imperial city

The rain-filled night rang with the sudden crack of gunfire from the towering fortress overlooking the great stretch of homes and shops that made up the seat of the Empire, the stone walls and cobblestone floor ran with the blood of yet another imperial shocktrooper who fell to the floor a puncture wound in his neck amongst the thin line of exposed neck that ran between his helmet and chestplate, his nearby compatriots backing up while firing at the shadow that flipped itself over the wall disappearing from sight as the two men kept up their guns trained on the open entrance that led to one of the major castellation conjoined with the main city walls panic seeping into their eyes before one of the men signaled to his partner, who moved in without hesitation to sweep the area in front as the leader turned his helmet to see a shadow sudden pass by the window in the light of a thunder clap the man immediately opened fire shattering the glass before he moved cautiously to the window, poking his gun upwards and down as he shifted his head out when the coast was clear.

*Crack*

The shocktrooper did not feel anything before the force of a falling man's feet smashed with full force onto his neck, the soldier's neck slammed onto the gun with such force the crack of the windpipe could be heard as the shadow rolled into the room and ducked outside of the open entry way, the soldier from outside rushing back in to see his fallen comrade slumped over the windowsill his neck broken and legs sagging on the floor the remaining man turning around as he began to breathe heavily, his confidence shaking as he started darting his head wildly unaware of the shadow that came out of the second entrance pistol drawn and fired an armor-piercing round pounding it straight into the chest of the soldier causing the man to stumble backwards as a few well-placed rounds shot out his elbows and kneecaps, the soldier yelling and crying in pain at his disabled limbs before the shadow revealed itself sheathing the gun and stepped out of the shadows stunning the soldier who took in the appearance of the mysterious attacker standing above him.

The shadow had hid the stranger well, the darkness cloaked the ebony black coat in sync while the distinct discoloration of blood could be seen on the plain white shirt that covered the man's chest and brown pants that stretched to his thighs as black shoes covered a bit above the ankles of the intruder, the soldier unable to even speak as the hood addressed him politely.

"Do you know where Clementia Forster is?" The soldier quivered but struggled to force out the words as he stared up at the shadow with a hateful glare underneath the small visor of the helmet.

"S-s-screw you, G-Gallian trash." The shadow didn't respond kindly as he raised his foot and smashed it into the man's armored shoulder breaking the joint before the soldier screamed the shadow just digging his foot a little bit harder.

"Where is the researcher? I want a location, not your crying."

"E-even if I don't know w-where it is, you w-won't reach h-her!"

"I have time, give me the location of Miss Forster." The shadow remarked as he calmly removed his foot from the shoulder of the man, kneeling in front of him with an unknown expression under the ebony dyed hood and coat while a sliding sound could be heard as the soldier noticed a dagger tip his chin, tapping the exposed neck line and pricked the skin to make his point as the soldier shivered under the blade.

"S-she's at the palace, but you can't go there…it's a suicide run to try for a direct attack!" The soldier just told the stranger with a cocky tone despite his coughing fits of blood resorting to spitting blood on the shadow's feet, staining the black shoe with droplets of dark crimson. "You're asking for a death wish…ha…if you want to get to her!"

"Don't worry, I am not planning to kill her…I want to deliver a message and you are going to tell her yourself personally when I leave and when the rest of your platoon wakes up to the alarm. Only then, ask for Miss Forster and don't give me all that messed up nonsense about the chain of command and the ladder to climb in order for audiences, I want a direct and uninterrupted message to be delivered her ears only. If she tries to persist to leave, tell her a little something from me would you?" Leaning in the shadow retracted the dagger while whispering into the soldier's helmet, the man if he was not yet shaken in his resistance to the hooded figure's ridiculous request instead found his understanding and sense beginning to leave him before the ebony black hooded figure rose up observing the speechless soldier.

"Impossible, you can't be him…he's only a legend, a myth!"

"Oh but he stands before you, my friend a myth alive and well. Tell her my message, tell her…" He trailed off as he looked back down at the soldier who was now clattering in fear before the hooded man crouched back down to the soldier staring right into the visor with such intensity the soldier felt as if his blood had frozen at the hollow stare, accompanied with yet another thunder clap.

"Tell her that winter is coming for her. And it will be a day when her blood is spilt for her sins." The hooded figure simply finished his sentence and moved away from the soldier leaving the wounded man alone, the soldier struggling with his damaged limbs before a bell sounded clearly over the night sky alerting the entire fort to the presence of an intruder the soldier looking on in wonder as he heard footsteps appear over the rain which continued to pour as several well-armored soldiers rushed through the open archway leading into the outpost, the soldiers stopping in horror at the mess inside the sheltered stone tower their eyes looking up at the wounded man who looked up at his rescuers with a faint croak lifting his finger as if to say something before his vision began to black out the rest of the troops breaking out of their frozen steps and quickly rushed to his side before he slept.

Hours later

Maximillian Estate

"What do you mean one of the fortresses was infiltrated? How did the security there even miss the presence of one hooded man, who singlehandedly took out the officer and his guard on watch?"

"I-I don't know my prince, but the captain himself who was the sole survivor of the three was very adamant about a personal message to be delivered to your researcher of the Valkyria project…it seems that he does not want the message to be sent to anyone." The officer in charge spoke in a slightly worried tone as he continued to kneel in the great hall of the prince's estate where he greeted his guests, sitting on the magnificently carved chair was the very same prince dressed in a golden colored fatigue robe while a shirt and pants hastily put on was covered by the sash of the robe the man's hair in a ragged mess as he tapped his finger impatiently on the armrest.

"And why can he not send this message to me, the prince?" The officer gulped before he spoke, his eyes were in disbelief and doubt clouded his blue eyes as he looked up at the prince.

"The man said that this message was from the 'Valkyrian Heir', my prince." The tapping stopped, the officer bowed his head once more as the sound of the throne being pushed back screeching on the marble floor before Maximillian arose from his ornately carved seat, the man pacing back and forth with the robe swirling behind his feet before he faced the officer a skeptical yet serious demeanor on his features.

"You are certain?"

"The captain said the man said so himself and left, leaving only the message for the head researcher of the Valkyria project." The prince stopped in his tracks, facing the officer as he reluctantly sent a messenger to Forster's room while the captain still stayed knelt much to Maximillian's slight displeasure as he looked down at the military officer.

"That means you can leave as well, captain. Your business is concluded." He dismissed the captain as the officer suddenly spoke again politely cutting in still not budging from his position.

"Sorry, my prince but the thing is that there was a message sent to us shortly after the intruder alarm was raised in the city…and it was for you."

"Really?"

"Yes sir, apparently the 'Valkyrian Heir' wishes to inform you that the power you seek all this time shall be yours but…" The prince now stamped his foot in frustration at his hesitation egging the man on to speak his words as the captain shivered under his armor.

"He says that when that happens, you will die like the others."

"Others, he says…this 'Valkyrian Heir' is a fool to directly insult a soon to be emperor of the Empire." The vengeful prince commented with spite and mocking as he sat back on his throne, his thoughts voiced loudly as he addressed the captain. "What others are he talking about?"

"He speaks of your generals, sir. He has even compiled a list, a string of faces and names like he's initiating some kind of game. Sir, some of them have their names crossed off the list that died in unnatural deaths."

"Even more insults he throws at me, but never mind that we should protect our assets as quickly as possible. Send the message out to every general under my command, an assassin is after us and we shall not let him impede on our glory!" Maximillian declared as the captain immediately left, leaving the ambitious monarch to be sitting on his throne once again deep in thought at the stranger's words before he spoke quietly in the peace of the empty hall, his hands clasped together while he imagined the sound of the tanks rolling towards the Gallian border in a surprise attack...the start of a 2 year long campaign that would have lasted less in his mind when he looked back upon it much to his amusement.

"How interesting this war would be now."

* * *

Far from the Imperial capital making his way on horse into the Gallian border was the ebony hooded stranger using his reins to hold back the animal as he reached one of the small towns in the distance, stopping over the cliffs facing it as he jumped off his horse patting and stroking the mane of the beast as he let it roam around the grassy hills nearby, the horse began to feed on the green meals while its owner pulled down the hood to reveal silver with black teal streaks at the end staring out at the distance as he heard the sound of tanks moving towards the town from the east the man turning a red eye towards the marching of troops before he shook his head.

"I am too late, war is about to break out and the major powers are encroaching on the land. Who is right or wrong in such an act, a time for war and a time for peace is disrupted…I am given the power of a conqueror and you ask me to save? Why is this? Who am I that I deserve such a power?" The conflicted man looked down at his hands, his red eye looking up at the sky as the color of imperial red began to flutter in the moonlight as he held out his hand forming a singular lance in his grasp, raising it up high in the air to bring it down on the oncoming troops the laser forming at the tip of the lance as he closed his eye.

"For now, you live another day Clementia Forster…but soon, you'll have to face your demons sooner or later." He muttered before he took aim, and fired.

End

Anyways hope you enjoyed this and I will see you next time, let me know your thoughts.

VI


End file.
